Another Failure of Ken Kennedy?
by ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram
Summary: All the preparation had gone into this night, the night on which would seal the fate of his scratch that, their future, lets hope it all goes to plan, but I am Ken Kennedy when has anything ever gone to plan? KenXOC One-Shot r


A/N This is a one-shot for Misty! Another one of my awesome friends and I have to say I'm sorry Jillian broke Ken's mic Mist.

* * *

Disclaimer: Although I'd love to say I owned the wwe I can only Vincent Kennedy McMahon can so … well you know how it goes. Misty owns herself though I reckon she'd prefer Ken had a share :P

* * *

Summary: All the preparation had gone into this night, the night on which would seal the fate of his scratch that, their future, lets hope it all goes to plan, but I am Ken Kennedy when has anything ever gone to plan?

* * *

**Another failure of Ken Kennedy ?**

Ken's pov

I rushed around the side of the car "Hardy careful with the damn box if you lose that, I will hit you over the head with my mic." Jeff laughed, I raised an eyebrow in question, "well you see dude-" I readied myself after all the only time Jeff has told me good news was when He and Rachel got engaged and when he told me he claimed he was going to stop trying to dye my hair by putting the dye in my shampoo. But then again that doesn't mean I don't check anymore."- Orton, well he took it and well he ate it dude, he thought It was his banana." I laughed then put on a mock voice "He did what ? Wait until I see him, although I hope it isn't to soon" Jeff laughed and handed me the velvet square-shaped box.

* * *

We got in the car and headed towards the restaurant I had chosen to take her to before I asked her the question. We headed there and I laughed at the van outside it had an idiotic looking clown and loads of balls and batons over it reading "_Cruddy the clown, the top of the birthday checklist available for hire call…" _I laughed "Jeff look it's Cruddy the cruddy clown" He looked over at the van and let out a deep southern accented laugh. We walked into the brown bricked building, looking for a member of staff, Jeff spotted a young brunette in a navy blue polo shirt. We walked across the room heading towards her "excuse me, um we have a reservation here" Jeff said, she turned around, "oh yes, where is the birthday boy ?" Jeff raised an eyebrow "birthday boy?" she looked at me "oh surprise party is it ?" ok Jeff looked extremely confused "erm no you have us mistaken, I have a reservation for two" by now she looked more confused than Jeff , I was beginning to feel sorry for her. "I can go and check but I'm sure we had it arranged for the party to take up all of the seating space." Jeff gave out a groan "what the hell is going on ?, Ken dude you are bad luck with legs" I laughed "No Jeff I'm bad luck with legs and one hell of a loud voice" Jeff snorted "egotistical much?" I glared at him "no, well, maybe, at least I admitted I was bad luck" he smirked and smiled widely knowing he had won that round. When the young worker returned she found out she told us that they had no record of a booking for two. I immediately turned towards Jeff he looked "I'm sure I did, because I took the washing out, then I went to get the phone and then, oh damn" I glared at him "what" he winced "well see Ken it's really simple because see Rachel came and" I knew what he was about to say after all he loves Rachel like I love Misty rather simple it happens but did it really have to happen now "why can't my life be simple Hardy ? That is defiantly the last time I leave anything up to you" Jeff looked shameful then a smile appeared "I have an idea !" I looked at him quizzically receiving no answer as he bolted out the door towards the car and zoomed away leaving me standing next to the bad luck omen, that kids called cruddy. "you sure are cruddy, you cruddy clown, Ken Kennedy top of the birthday checklist, after all they want entertainment not lessons on bad luck and how to ruin a day" I huffed quietly under my breath.

* * *

Knowing I'd be a while I headed back in doors and searched for a vending machine. I headed back out, chocolate bar in hand, and went and sat on the nearby bench, awaiting the rainbow haired warrior's return. After a good 45 minuets, the unmistakable sound of an xtreme hardy brother grew closer and driving at his usual break neck speed he braked pulling to a stop shouting an apology "sorry I'm late, we had a slight technical problem. Not caring what the problem was I said "you better have something good up that sleeve hardy." he pouted, badly at that "I didn't know I was supposed to fit up my sleeve. I don't think that'll work anyway, there's not that much room up there" I rolled my eyes and we headed off towards the disclosed destination.

* * *

After 10 minuets of driving what should of taken 20, but then again Jeff was driving so I suppose that made sense. We arrived at the "mystery" destination. Jeff told me to close my eyes I being the egotistical moron refused, I wasn't going to be a fool to let Hardy make something up to me. But then 3 minuets and 45 seconds I was stood outside the car eyes closed, being the fool I feared I was going to look like. Dude I think the people, the very silent people, that were around us must have thought we were freaks well anyone who's eyes fell upon Jeff were bound to think so, I mean he walked around with his rainbow hair and piercing not to mention he would climb most things crossing his path. Ugh why can't I open my eyes, I need my sense of direction back, pronto. "Jeff we better-" Then before I could finish Jeff decided to take over. "Here!" he announced I could tell, even without my eyes open I could tell he was happy with himself I opened my eyes to see a- a hill. "what you think" Jeff asked. "uh well. It's -" I paused "uh Green?" I offered. He frowned, "well then if it's just green you wont need this and he pulled out a blanket, candles and - a picnic basket? Honestly Hardy I might kill him. I smiled I suppose I better see what the hell the crazy extremist had planned, after all, he had many years experience in covering up and sorting his mistakes, that was what he did. He just better be right this time. "Okay say I go along with this plan, I have like 1 hours to go and get dressed and pick her up, can you sort this out?" I asked a smile spread across his face "certainly could,am I going to, seeing as it's you, yes" Jeff said I raised an eyebrow at him. What a strange man he was. I ran off to the car and jetted to the hotel in the fastest possible time.

* * *

(50 minutes later outside Misty's hotel room) 

I stood outside Misty's hotel room door and raised my hand to knock when Rachel stuck her head out. "Go pesk a monkey or give us a second" Rachel said and slammed the door back in my face. I sighed leaning against the wall, 5 minuets later, Mist emerged wearing a blood red spaghetti strap dress that stopped just below her knees. Her hair was lying loose and slightly curly on her shoulders and she had next to no make-up on, letting her natural beauty show. I knew my mouth was about to drop open so I knew I had to say something fast "you look stunning" was all I could let slip. She giggled, "so where are we heading?" she asked. I returned it with a smirk and a tap of the nose, and in return I got a pout that could knock anyone dead. Literally flat out cold, on the spot. "Sorry it's a surprise but you'll love it" I frowned "I hope" I added under my breath. Ugh if Hardy has ruined this, I'll hit him over the head with my mic so hard, the echoing won't stop.

* * *

(At the oh-so mystical ((mistycal)) hill) 

Jeff had already scattered which I had learned due to the rather abrupt text he had sent me. We arrived at the bottom of the hill (it sounds so great, right?) And all you could see through the dark night sky was a warm candle-like glow. We reached the top and there was the picnic basket all set out with candles and rose petals surrounding us. I gotta say I didn't think Jeff was capable of such greatness. A small bottle of champagne lay abandoned on the center of the satin picnic blanket. After the meal had gone by pretty well Mist lay staring at the sky up at the stars, her hair sprawled out beneath her. "It's beautiful huh?" I said Misty let out a almost silent "yes" I smiled "make a wish then..." Misty raised an eyebrow "o-k-a-y, here goes nothing" she scrunched her eyes together and 'made her wish.' She sat up and propped herself on her elbow. "This has been wonderful, thanks Ken" she said. I turned over a slight glint of seriousness in my face made Misty stand up defiantly. "Chill, I've been thinking Mist, you're great for me, and hell I love you, your always there after a match when I need a bit of a confidence boost or a nurse. Your always there to celebrate any win and always there to sympathize a loss. You are an amazing person and I've been told many times I don't deserve you, and hell they're right I don't but still I have you, which is why I'm wondering, Misty, will you marry me ?" I finished, she looked shocked I was nervous as hell, hell she was gonna say no I knew it. "Ken, this is the nicest thing anyones ever done for me, hell your one of the sweetest men I'm ever gonna meet and I gotta say I'm one lucky girl to steal Mr. Kennedy from the fans. Yes Ken I'll marry you" she finished. I slipped the ring onto her finger and brought her into a kiss. I just wish everything else was as or less should I say simple as this. I just hope it all goes to plan...

* * *

AN:- wow, omg I'm finished, never thought I'd be finished tonight even if it's now almost 5am. Please review and I hope you enjoyed! 

**Rach xxx**


End file.
